


逃离

by CNorten



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: 感谢我的午餐——两块儿面包片，它是我的灵感来源Richard Ashcroft和Liam Gallagher的生贺（偷懒，就一起写了）ooc与碎碎念，没啥逻辑第一次开车，新手上路车技好烂，望体谅曾用名：蓝莓果酱和春天里的小熊能接受再看
Relationships: Richard Ashcroft/Liam Gallagher (Oasis)
Kudos: 1





	逃离

“你要来块面包片吗？带蓝莓果酱的那种。”Richard把抹上蓝莓果酱的面包片递给了坐在沙发上打游戏的Liam。  
“等等Richard，我在打游戏呢。”Liam现在正在和那幻想中的怪物决斗，隔着一道屏幕。  
Richard拿起了其中一片，咬了一口。蓝莓果酱甜甜的，吃起来味道还不错，比超市里买的那种要好吃的多。“Liam，你妈妈做的蓝莓果酱还不错嘛。”  
“那当然！”Liam嘴角上扬，他很开心听到有人称赞他母亲的手艺。“等我下次回家给你带点小熊饼干吧！我妈做的，很好吃！”  
在没有从家里搬出来前，每个周末他都会和Peggy一起烤小熊饼干。Liam很喜欢在刚刚烤好的饼干上抹上厚厚的蜂蜜。“Liam别放太多，会长蛀牙的！”Peggy常对Liam唠叨不要吃太多糖，不过已经晚啦，Liam说：“我已经有了，那不如就多吃点。”蜂蜜常常会随着饼干碎屑一起留在嘴角，Liam看上去和刚刚饱餐一顿吃完一罐蜂蜜的小熊差不多。  
“嗯。”Richard已经吃完一片了，盘子里剩下的那一片是给Liam的。也不知道什么时候才能解决掉它。  
他坐在Liam身边，看着那个把注意力全部投入到电子游戏中的年轻人。  
他回想起了和Liam刚认识时发生的事。

他和Liam是在酒吧认识的。  
Liam当时喝得死醉烂醉，在隔间里对着马桶不知道在骂着什么，Richard隐隐约约能听到“potato”这个单词，他想或许是什么土豆酿的啤酒太难喝了才会让这个年轻人大骂特骂。  
Richard来到卫生间是因为他有点醉了，而且他不想和这群人在一起再消磨时间了。他想用凉水洗洗脸，让自己稍稍降降温然后醒醒酒。  
洗完脸后，Richard抽了根烟，一边看着烟圈一点点的上升扩散，一边听着那人对着马桶痛骂。反正也是没事干，对吧？  
一会儿烟灭了，人正好也出来了。他明显是喝多了，走起路明显能看出来喝了不少，摇摇晃晃的。出于友善，Richard过去搭了把手，结果那人直接倒在他身上睡着了。  
虽然觉得麻烦，不过Richard觉得这是个逃脱的好机会。他背着那个已经睡着的，也不知道叫什么的年轻人去跟朋友解释自己要送朋友回家得提前走了，大家也都喝多了，谁也没想这个人到底是不是Richard的朋友，谁关心这些破事呢，喝酒快乐第一，于是Richard顺利逃脱了。  
打了辆车，Richard听着这人打了一路呼噜，有时候还有几个酒嗝从嘴里冒出来，有点像小鱼吐泡泡的样子。一番折腾后，Richard终于把到现在也不知道名字的，睡的迷迷糊糊的人背到了自己家门口。他腾出一只手，从外套里掏出了钥匙，因为喝了点酒的缘故，钥匙老是塞不进门锁里，不过折腾了一会儿还是成功进去了。  
Richard一进门就累瘫在门口了。“该死，这人看起来瘦瘦的，没想到这么沉。”Richard想。Richard站了起来，拿了块湿毛巾给这个人擦了擦脸，实际上他也不是很清楚该怎么办，他只是觉得这样他可能会觉得好些？  
他能看到昏暗的灯光下，那个人浓密的眼睫毛发出微微的颤抖，随后他听到了来自年轻人的邀请。  
和刚刚对着马桶大声谩骂的声音完全不同，他现在的声音听起来就像是恶魔的低语，凑在耳旁，拉着他坠入地狱深渊。他呼出的气体里带着淡淡的酒味，但在此时此刻更像是诱惑人的迷香。

Richard醒来的时候，已经是第二天早上了。他和那个昨天在酒吧捡到的到现在也不知道叫什么的人滚了床单，而那个人现在还躺在他身边。  
“醒啦？”像是感受到Richard的动作，被窝里的人也跟着醒了过来，“昨天晚上...还是什么时候..不管了总之我们做了。谢谢你把我带回来，在那破地方没人管我的话我他妈可就没命啦。我是Liam，现在我们两清了。”  
那个叫Liam的青年从被窝里钻了出来，清晨的阳光正直打在他的脸上，本来就像蓝色玻璃珠的眼睛看起来更加透明了。  
“...”Richard有点跟不上Liam的思路，所以他选择了沉默。  
“你怎么了？看起来不开心啊。”Liam凑到Richard身旁，好奇的看着这个人。“说起来，你叫什么？”  
“Richard.”  
“嗯...呃，Richard，我有个想和你商量下的事。虽然有点突然...好吧这对每个正常人来讲都挺突然，你懂我意思吧？”Liam对这个认识还不到一天而且还只是滚了个床单有着一夜情关系的人有种莫名的信任感，他也不知道是从哪儿来的。“呃...我能暂时在你家住一段时间吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“...我离家出走了。”  
Richard被这句话逗笑了。Liam给他的第一感觉，要不是失恋买醉的学生，要不就是辍学出来打工补贴家用的可怜小孩，谁想到是一个离家出走的叛逆少年呢？“嗯...Liam，你先告诉我你多大了吧。”  
“嗯...14...15...我16了，下个月就17了。”男孩掰着粗短的手指在那里计算着自己的年龄，Richard看着他数来数去，忍不住笑了出来。  
“你他妈笑什么！”Liam有点生气，他数学的确不好，不过只是数数自己的年龄，有什么好笑的？  
“我不笑了，我们来谈谈吧。”他很久没这么轻松的笑出来了，Liam可能是唯一一束误打误撞，进入到他暗淡生活中的光。“如果我留你在我家，那你给我什么报酬呢？”  
“什么都行。”  
“真的？”  
“别他妈犹豫了，你到底同不同意？！我说了什么都行，只要让我留在这里！”Liam像一只炸毛的小猫，明明已经无家可归却还保持着家养猫那种独特的高傲感，小猫呼呼的喘着气，看来他真的很需要一个栖身之所。  
“那首先给我做顿早饭吧。”Richard缩回被窝，“昨天晚上累坏了，今天早上懒得做饭了。看你的手艺决定留不留你咯。”  
这难到Liam了，因为他平时在家里基本不做饭，要硬说的话也只是做做三明治和饼干罢了。他从地上捡起做完揉成一团的体恤衫和牛仔裤，心里祈祷着冰箱里还有点面包片和火腿一类的食物。

说真的，Richard觉得Liam做的早饭还没自己随便弄的好吃：面包片有的边缘都烤糊了，当然火腿也糊了。Liam说这样会脆脆的，很好吃，可他觉得不健康。  
不过Richard对这个突然出现的，一点也不了解的人还挺感兴趣的，想了想在他找到下一个可以住的地方前，先让他在这里住一段时间吧。  
那个早上，他们聊了很多关于彼此的事，Liam告诉他如果可以的话他想下周先回趟在曼城的家，他想回去看看他的母亲。  
“说起来，你那天在厕所里骂的到底是什么？土豆酿的啤酒？”Richard真的很好奇土豆啤酒有这么不堪吗，能让人有骂这么久的奇妙“魔力”。  
“土豆啤酒可比那个逼土豆好多啦！我昨天骂的是我哥Noel，他长的和个土豆似的。我离家出走也是因为他！”Liam皱了皱眉，看来他不怎么想聊这个“土豆”。“逼土豆离家出走了，他可能是因为讨厌我...我之前往他的音响上撒了泡尿...可是当时我爽嗨了谁知道厕所在哪儿呢！”  
Richard大致了解了Liam的情况，不过他没有多余的房间能腾给Liam住了，所以他们就睡在一张床上，感谢那张床够大，足够容纳两个还在长个的男孩。  
他同意Liam下周回趟家，不过相应的，他要求Liam带点什么回来，“就当是这一周的房租了。”Richard说。  
这就是现在这罐蓝莓果酱的来源了。

最后那局游戏Liam没通关，他气的把手柄扔了出去，重重的砸在桌面上，发出了刺耳的碰撞声。“操！不玩了！”Liam像是发泄般，大口大口的吞着那无辜的面包片，而蓝莓果酱一不小心就糊在了嘴角，在暗淡的灯光下就像是被人揍了一顿后嘴角没擦干的血迹，味道也变暗淡了许多。  
“Richard，Richard。”Liam背靠着软软的沙发抱枕，仰起头来，看着头顶的天花板。“吻我。”

像是星瀑一般。  
Richard挡住了Liam的视线，只能看到对面那个有着漂亮棕色卷发的人正在凝视着他，眼里尽是情欲。  
“你是不是只有在游戏输了后才会想起我？”一个简单的吻结束后，Richard整个人都压在Liam身上，嘴唇向脖颈靠去，留下了几个红痕。  
“你猜？”Liam的声音听起来像是在笑。“说真的Richard，我喜欢你的家，我甚至再也不想回到那个操蛋的地方。我不喜欢上课，我也不想工作，我想干什么呢？我也不知道。但我喜欢你。”  
两唇相贴，他们再次相拥。  
蓝莓的香甜气息在口腔里碰撞。

沙发对两个年轻人来讲还是有点小，但谁也不想再换个地方了。  
Liam舔了舔顶端渗出的有点粘稠的液体，说真的,Richard的尺寸对他来说有点大的过头，他没法直接吞下那个部位，只能尽自己所能，用灵活的舌头来让Richard尽可能多的感受到快感。  
他的双手穿过跪在他身下的人的发丝，稍长的棕发手感很好，像是小熊软软的绒毛。他想要更多，不只是简简单单的做一次，他想让Liam永远属于自己。  
“Liam.”Richard的声音从头顶传来，Liam抬起头看着他，嘴里还含着Richard的阴茎。“吞下去。”  
Liam还没反应过来，白色的液体就充满了口腔，他不怎么喜欢这个，但Richard说的他都得照做，只能吞下去了。  
“Good Boy.”Richard从抽屉里拿出之前放在那里的润滑剂，倒在手心了一点。  
“自己脱？”  
“废话！要做快做！”  
手指借助着润滑剂，很顺利的进入了那个温暖的地方。先是一根，长长的手指被一节一节的吞了进去，Liam趴在Richard身上，细碎的呻吟声一段接着一段，冲击着Richard的神经;后来增加到两根，这段时间Richard对Liam的身体的探索让他很容易就能找到那个能让他突然发出尖叫的腺体，两根手指没入后，在里面打着转，有时蹭一下，有时会用力一压那个腺体。  
“Richard——Richard——！”Liam多会随着他的手指的动作做出反应，“Richard...吻我...嗯...”  
Liam的脸红红的，看上去就像是熟透的果实，他看向Richard时，灰蓝色的眼睛像是无边的海洋，没有聚焦，不知在看着何处，但Richard能感觉到他快要到了。  
如果Liam是海，那Richard很情愿溺死在其中。  
Richard很喜欢和Liam接吻。他说不上来是什么感觉，他喜欢看到Liam被吻到腿软站不住的样子，有次他们出门买东西，回来刚进门Liam就被Richard抵在墙上，他们亲了多久谁也不知道，但Liam当时的确是站不起来了。“东西撒了一地,Richard都怪你！”Liam有点生气，脱掉外套就跑到卧室里不出来了，Richard从中午等到晚上，他也得睡觉吧。但打开门一看，Liam抱着自己的衣服睡着了。“生我气啦？”Richard凑到耳边轻轻问到，“...我才..不讨厌你呢...”Liam迷迷糊糊回答道，估计是刚睡不久。  
再次吻上时，Richard同时还填满了下面的小孔，Liam的声音悉数被吞下，退出来的手指又握住Liam的阴茎，上下撸动起来。  
Liam觉得自己的脑子里像是在放烟花，快感像绽放的烟花一样，一波波的袭来，他就快要到了。泪腺分泌出了液体，是爽哭了还是怎样他自己也不清楚，他只知道自己要射了。  
“快点...Richard...操我...”  
他们两个几乎是同时射了出来，精液溅到了Richard的衬衫上，不过他不在意这个，大不了再买嘛。Liam唯一一条牛仔裤也遭殃了——Richard当时把它拉下来时，因为力气太大，牛仔裤被扯坏了。  
Liam翻了个身，躺在沙发上，大腿根上还留着刚刚欢爱的痕迹。“我的牛仔裤...Richard你得赔我一条，我本来打算穿着他回家的。我马上要过生日了。”  
“刚做完就和我谈这个？你可别忘了，你得听我的。...不过裤子我会赔你条的，相对的，你过生日我能和你一起回去吗？”  
“无所谓啦，但你必须赔我条裤子...我还想买点什么一块儿带回去，比如小点心，妈妈会喜欢的。”Liam用体恤衫擦了擦身上的体液，从沙发上站了起来。  
“还学会讨价还价啦？”Richard挑挑眉，“那再做一次，这次去浴室。我想对着镜子做。”  
“行，那你不能反悔！”  
“我可不是会和小孩讨价还价的人。”Richard脱下那件没法穿的衬衫，“走吧。”

一周后。  
Richard开着车带着Liam回了曼彻斯特，他们一块儿吃了好吃的小熊饼干，上面还是抹了好多好多蜂蜜，Liam吃得嘴角上都是蜂蜜。  
Peggy很喜欢Richard，她很开心有个这么可靠的人照顾Liam，他们年龄相仿，相对来说没多少隔阂。  
Noel——Liam的哥哥，还是没回来。听Peggy说Noel去了伦敦，到现在还没什么音信，Richard突然明白了Liam为什么要来伦敦。  
他们还有很长时间要住在一起，至少找到Noel前他们都会住在一起。他知道Noel对Liam很重要，但他不反感这个。

“Richard，我能再住一段时间吗...？”  
“没问题。”

在等红灯的时候，Liam突然握住Richard的手，在他的脸颊上轻轻的吻了一下。  
他们还能在一起很长时间。不只是这些，还会有更多，更多。  
说不定是永远呢？

END.


End file.
